First Month of Freedom
by LittleSkaterGrl
Summary: Read the title plz~!!!! Chapter 3 up now!~*~*~*~*~*~*~
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Chicken Run, or any of the characters in it. There I said it! Now lets move on.  
  
*First of all, I'm ~new~ incase you haven't noticed, but I have written CR fics before, so hopefully you will see a lot of me! OK, here goes nothing..*  
  
This is just a little story about the chickens when they first got to the island...  
  
  
  
Part ONE!!!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
The plane rose over Ginger's favorite hill.  
  
Ginger looked down in amazement at the beautiful green islands. Rocky smiled, he loved to see her happy. Suddenly, she heard Fowler's voice call down to her.  
  
"Where do you want me to land?!", he yelled.  
  
"Oh, um..I'm not sure yet!", Ginger searched the land frantically, trying to pick the best spot to start her flock's new life, "Right down there, Fowler!", she hoped that he heard.  
  
It was just perfect. The single island, with so many trees. She had remembered seeing treetops just over that hill, back on the farm; She figured that was the island she had always dreamed about.  
  
The plane roughly landed on a patch of grass. Ginger became very exited all of a sudden.  
  
"Ok, ladies!", she sang out, "We are finally here!!", she could barely get the words out without crying, she was so happy.  
  
They all started rushing out of the plane (which was ruined), and Ginger stepped out as well. They were all so exited and wanted to explore right away.  
  
Rocky pulled her into a tight hug, "So how does it feel?", he said gesturing to her feet which were, for the first time, in grass.  
  
"You'd be surprised, what its like for me", Ginger said softly, and smiled with satisfaction.  
  
Rocky and Ginger both walked together to catch up with the others. It was early morning. The sun was just rising. But, nobody was tired, though they had all lost a night's worth of sleep. About an hour later, it was clear that they had to start planning out their "living arrangements" on the island. Ginger had sent Fowler, Babs and a few other willing hens to go and get a good look around.  
  
"Mac?", Ginger asked, "Will you make up some plans for our houses? It doesn't really have to be all that fancy just yet, but we need to start somewhere."  
  
*(I wont try on Mac's accent, use your imagination)*, Mac nodded, "Aye, Hen. I even have it all figured out already. That clearing there, near the stream looks like a good spot to start. I will round up some of the hens, and get started right away!", she said cheerfully.  
  
"Bunty, will you look out for and foxes and things like that?", Ginger asked as she suddenly thought of that problem.  
  
"Already on the job!", Bunty was already looking for foxholes.  
  
Ginger got a few more things in order, and finally decided to make herself useful, too. Using this advantage to take a walk with Rocky.  
  
As they walked, they both were kind of nervous. Realizing that they had kissed on the plane, and they were now all alone. Rocky tried to make it a little more comfortable by actually talking.  
  
"So how is it so far?", He asked with a smile, "I mean, you're finally here, so, what do you think of it?"  
  
Ginger thought for a minute, trying to find the right words, "Well, I've spent my whole life on a farm. Not the same farm.but this is a hell of a lot better!", she said playfully.  
  
Rocky laughed and put his arm around her. He was way too nervous. He didn't understand at all. Of course he loved her, but he had never been nervous around a chick before, ever. As they got to the water edge, Rocky had been able to catch sight of the lake.  
  
"Damn! This place aint half bad." He said with a satisfied tone.  
  
They kept walking, and came across the 'Bird Sanctuary' sign, where Nick and Fetcher had already crossed the word 'bird' out with a red crayon. It was clear that they never learned how to spell chicken.  
  
********************************  
  
Ginger and Rocky had walked back in what seemed like the middle-late part of the day. Seeing almost finished coops, and a nice little set up in the their 'home-area'.  
  
"Wow, that was fast!", Rocky commented.  
  
Ginger noticed that one of the coops was a little smaller than the others, "How come that coop is different?", she asked Mac softly.  
  
Mac replied without much interest, "Oh, well, we thought that you and Rocky should have your own coop together."  
  
Ginger and Rocky both looked at each other and then looked away nervously.  
  
********* ****** ******* ******* *******  
  
*Ok, the next chapter will have more of a plot(there is a point to this!really!), and will have more focus on Rocky and Ginger than anything else(surprise!)and it will get more interesting etc....anyway, you can go ahead and tell me what you thinks so far, plz!!!, but if you're a flamer, then don't even bother* 


	2. Secret spot

Disclaimer; Don't own Chicken Run etc. I also don't own some of Rocky/Ginger's life story.  
  
*I think it gets more interesting...*  
  
* * * ** * * * * * * * **** *** * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
It was night. All was finally at ease. Home was set up within a day and now the chickens could go on with their lives. At the moment, they were all celebrating their freedom. There was a big party and they were all having a lot of fun. They had even managed to create a small fire. It had only been a few hours, but Ginger's memories of the farm were already slipping away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rocky moved through the crowd, looking for her. "Hey Ginge!", he said when he finally found her, "Come here!"  
  
She smiled and walked over to him, "Is everything OK?", she asked suspiciously.  
  
Rocky wondered why she thought anything could be wrong, "Of course, everything's fine!, But come on, I got somethin' to show ya!"  
  
They walked to a very peaceful and secluded spot somewhere on the island.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful.", Ginger said under her breath.  
  
"I knew that you would like this place", Rocky put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
He had leaded her to probably the best place on their island. There was a stream with a small waterfall. Colorful plants everywhere and an opening in the trees to look at the stars. And so they lay on their backs, really close, playing 'Find the shape in the stars'. Rocky had to admit that it was fun, although, he wasn't used to being so *romantic*. Somehow, they had started a conversation about their lives, and what it was like for them growing up.  
  
"..Well my parents are dead", Ginger said softly, "They got killed. I sure loved them, though. I cant remember them arguing even once. I was separated from my Family when I was really young. Taken to that farm. And for some reason, the chickens there decided that I would make a good leader."  
  
"Any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Yes, 8 of them", Ginger answered, "I really couldn't stand some of them."  
  
"Really? I had 3 sisters. I got along with them just fine", Rocky said with a little smile. Then he mumbled, "Of course, I usually kept to myself. My mother was the greatest. She really cared about me." He finished.  
  
"Well, what about your father?"  
  
He shuttered. Damn! He would have to talk about his Dad.  
  
"I hate my father", Rocky said, trying to sound casual about it, "He got along with my sisters, I guess. But it was a different story for me and my mom" he sighed, "He hated me, never could figure out why. He argued with my mom a lot, hit her a few times too...well anyway, one day, he just left.", Rocky cringed thinking of the past. Ginger couldn't believe he'd been through that.  
  
Rocky added one more thing, "I would never be like that with our kids, though."  
  
Ginger smiled and looked at him, "Kids?"  
  
Rocky gulped, realizing he had said that out loud. But at least she kissed him for it..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** **  
  
*OK, to be continued! Go ahead and Review.* 


	3. Poor untrusted Rocky

Disclaimer; I don't own any CR stuff etc..  
  
  
  
*Yawn* Ugh! Its time to turn my brain on! I think I forget how!* *LOL, that was so pointless.*  
  
Onward with Chapter 3!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fowler was the first to realize that Rocky wasn't there. And to his dismay, Ginger wasn't there either. He didn't like the idea of them together. He would have, but he just couldn't trust Rocky. He had complained to some of the hens about it.  
  
"Oh, don't pry into their business, Fowler!", Bunty scolded, "They can do what they wish"  
  
"And besides", Mac cut in, "they could just be taking a walk for all you know"  
  
"Yes, sure", Fowler mumbled, "but I still don't trust him."  
  
"Why not?", Babs asked, she didn't get it.  
  
"Because if roosters don't produce eggs then they produce something else, and.", Nick cut in annoyingly.  
  
"Hey! None of us need to be discussing that!", Bunty scowled at him.  
  
Fowler used this argument as his chance to sneak off and look for the two of them. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Ginger and Rocky had been wandering around for the last hour just to pass time. But Ginger didn't seem to be paying attention to anything around her at all. She seemed really distant.  
  
"Ginge, are you ok?", Rocky asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine", she answered faintly.  
  
He could still tell something was bothering her, "Whater it is, you can tell me, ya know?"  
  
"Well.I was thinking.about this hen on the farm. Her name was Edwina and she got taken to the chop. I just feel bad we didn't save her too."  
  
Rocky understood all too well about death of friends. He hugged her tight, for the comfort. Before he could say anything to her, he heard a rustle in the bushes. Him and Ginger exchanged a look.  
  
"wh.who's there?", Ginger called. Just then, something walked out of the bushes. It was Fowler!  
  
Ginger sighed, "God Fowler, you scared me.."  
  
"Damn it Fowler! Why are you following us?!", Rocky was so sick of him.  
  
"I'm just checking up on Ginger.", Fowler glanced to her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?", Rocky yelled.  
  
"I can take care of myself, Fowler!", Ginger wanted him to leave.  
  
"Yeah, but with him around, who knows what could happen!", Fowler just didn't get it.  
  
"Hey, I ain't like that!"(full-blown argument between Rocky and Fowler)  
  
Ginger rolled her eyes, 'so much for peace and quiet', she thought. Before it could turn into a fistfight. Ginger pulled Rocky by his bandana.  
  
"Go count to ten.", she mumbled. Then she turned to Fowler, "You know, you really are gonna have to get along with him!"  
  
"Why? I don't trust him!", Fowler glanced at Rocky who was walking by the lake.  
  
"I'll decide that. You don't have to be friends with him but-be nice! He didn't do anything to you", Ginger said, the on a second though, "and I can do what I want anyway! So will you leave us alone?"  
  
Fowler stalked off. Not satisfied at all.  
  
Ginger walked over to Rocky, "I would've beaten him, ya know." he said.  
  
"Of course you would have", she said truthfully.  
  
"What's his problem anyway? I mean you trust me don't you"  
  
"Yes! Why wouldn't I?", she hugged him, trying to get his mind off it. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*I am gonna stop there cuz I just fell back in my chair. (brain damage). I am trying to think of another fic..but I will still continue this one! R&R! ~c ya~ 


End file.
